Once Lost, Now Found
by Xx-LaNouba-xX
Summary: She lost him as Victor and found him as Cyborg. CyborgxOc - RobStar- Possibly RaeBB
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Ok, so, this is my first Teen Titans fanfic! Please, be gentile.

I noticed that there weren't that many romance OC fanfics for our mechanical titan, so I decided to make one. Hope you all enjoy it.

ALSO! If there is any information on the characters or certain events that you know about that I am missing, please tell me so I can incorporate it into the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing having to do with the Teen Titans or their history. I do, however, own my OC.

**Pairings**: Main- Cyborg/OC, Secondary pairings – Rob/Star and BB/Raven (possibly)

Takes place after the Tokyo movie-episode

**Ages:** Cyborg-19 ½

Sin, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven – 18 ( I know Beast Boy is possibly younger, but I raised his age)

Starfire-…well her age is a lot considering Tamaran years O_o…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had finally arrived in Jump City. It had taken ages, but I was finally here. It didn't really look as dangerous as the news made it seem, then again I am a newbie here. I had come all the way from California; I went to college at Berkley or Bizerkly as I like to call it. Anyway, I came all the way out here to find my best friend Victor Stone or Cyborg as he has come to be known of now.

The last time I saw Vic it was our freshman year of high school, now I'm a freshman in college.

After his change he dropped out of high school, I was the last person who saw him before he ran…

*FLASHBACK*

"Sin," I woke up to the sound of tapping. "Symphony, open up." I heard a loud voice whisper.

"Victor?" I was fully awake at the sound of his voice. I went to my window and opened it to see Vic standing on the chimney crease outside of my window. "Vic, you're ok!" I leaned out the window and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his non mechanical cheek. I pulled away from the hug and we locked eyes.

"I'm leaving Sin." I froze.

"What?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"I can't stay here like 'this', I don't want to deal with all 'this'." He said referring to his mechanical features.

"Vic, all of that doesn't matter."

"It matters to me; I can't finish high school because of this!" He stared down at his shiny mechanical hands.

"Yes you can, but if you have to go, if you have to leave, you can." He looked up at me. "I won't try and stop you," He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Unless you want me to." I pleaded and he responded with a chuckle.

"I have to do this."

"When will you come home?" he winced a little.

"I don't know, I might not." He looked away.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"So, where _are_ you going?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?" I asked quietly.

"Both."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you following me, I want you to live your life here, graduate, go to college; your parents think I'm a bad influence enough. I don't want them to blame me for you following me to wherever I end up."

"You know my mother adores you."

"Fine, just your dad and he scares me."

"You," I laughed. "Mr. Giant Muscle Man is scared of my father?" Vic smiled.

"I'll miss your laugh." He looked at the clock on my dresser. "I have to go." he turned to leave.

"Vic-"my eyes watered as he turned to look at me.

He reached his mechanical hand out and lifted my chin.

"You are the strongest girl I know and my best friend, don't cry," I nodded and held back my tears. "Smile." I let out a short choked laugh and smiled.

"Bye Sin."

"Bye Vic."

*END FLASHBACK*

News had finally spread to the west coast about the Teen Titans. No one had ever heard of them before, but after some big thing that happened no to far from Cali they were deemed news worthy for a few days.

The Titans appeared on a new cast one night on the dorm floor TV. As soon as I saw him I knew it was Vic.

I was now on fall break for two weeks and I decided to spend it finding him.

Only…I was incredibly lo-

"Lost?" I jumped and turned around, throwing my hand over my heart. "Sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I took in the appearance of the man standing before me. He was in Victorian looking clothing along with a top hat. His eyes where two different colors! One was green and one was yellow. He also looked deadly pale and thin.

"It's fine, and yes I'm lost."

"New to the city are you poppet?" he spoke with a thick British accent, his voice sounded almost manic.

"Yes, I- I just got here." I backed away a bit.

"Poor thing, alone in a new city without a friend in the world," he paused. "Or maybe not?"

"I'm here looking for a friend."

"Oh, yes, the robot."

"Ye-how did you know that?"

"Ah, so you're an old home friend of the machine man," He came closer. "Very interesting, oh!" he stared into my eyes. "Now this is even better then I hoped for!" he started clapping excitedly.

The man was obviously mentally disturbed, so I started to walk away. The second I turned around I was his on the head with something hard.

"Ow!" I whimpered as I slumped against the side of the building next to me.

"Poor thing, poor thing, poor thing, poor thi-" were they last words I heard before going black.

**With the Titans**

"Hello my friends, what a glorious day!" Starfire flew into the main area of Titans tower with a huge smile on her face. It soon fell as she noticed all the windows were closed and no one had heard her greeting.

Beast Boy was playing a video game, Robin was listening to music, and Raven was reading.

"Hello friend Beast Boy, would you-"

"Not now Star, I'm about to break Cyborg's record!" he said while vigorously pressing buttons on his controller and nearly falling off of the couch.

Starfire sighed before making her way over to Raven.

"Raven, I-" Raven looked up from her book to give the nastiest glare anyone could ever receive. "Eep!" Star ran off leaving Raven to her book.

"Robin?" Robin stood nodding his head slightly to the music. "Robin...Robin!"

Starfire huffed before opening the windows to the lounge and letting the sunlight in.

"Ow, the light, it burns!" Beast Boy yelled dropping the controller and shielding his face.

Raven put up a small light barrier and Robin snapped his head over to Starfire.

"What's going on Star?"

"It is a glorious day and you all chose to sit in the dark?"

Beast Boy and Raven shrugged.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked looking around.

As if on cue Cyborg walked in.

"Hey 'yall."

"Where have you been?" Beast Boy asked leaning over the couch.

"Workin' on the T-car."

**Beeeeep, Beeeeep, Beeee-**

"Trouble." Robin growled as he walked over to the giant computer.

"Who is it this time?" asked Raven setting her book down.

"Can't tell who or the location, it's coming in fuzzy, Cyborg do you think you could enhance the picture?"

"You got it man." Robin moved out of the way and let Cyborg over. After a few seconds the picture was crystal clear.

"Hey, I've seen that place," Beast Boy walked closer. "That's the new construction site uptown."

"Look at that strange man!" Starfire pointed at the screen.

Everyone looked up to see a man dressed in Victorian clothing, hoping around and waving his arms in front of the security cameras. "Very strange man…"

"He looks sorta looks like a cross between Mad Mod and Mumbo." Beast Boy cocked his head to the side.

"He wants someone to find him," Robin said looking at the sign he was holding up. "What does that say?"

Cyborg zoomed in on the card. It read 'Titans'.

"Titans, let's go!"

**The Construction Site**

"Oh where, oh where, could those children be? I broke into a place," he started counting on his fingers as he paced back and forth on a metal beam above the floor. "I got the hostage," he gestured to the girl hanging by chains above his head. "I even held up a card in front of a camera!" he took the card and chucked it behind him causing something to shatter. "Where- oh here they are, they are going to break through the wall, how naughty-" his ramblings where cut off when an explosion happened down below.

He looked down to see the Titans.

"Finally," he announced to the Titans as they held their stance. "Don't you children know it's rude to keep someone waiting this long?"

"Who are you, what do you want?" Robin yelled up to the man.

"Naughty, naughty," Robin threw some of his exploding discs at the man who dodged them easily. "Naughty, naughty!" he laughed manically.

"I do not understand it, he is not stealing anything or causing any disturbance, so what is he doing here?" Starfire asked looking at his teammates.

"I have something," they all looked up at him. "I have something that belongs to Machine Man."

"Cyborg?" Robin questioned.

"Me, what did you steal form me?" he glared up at the top hat freak above them.

"None of your machine things if _THAT'S_ what you're thinking, get it? _Thinking_!" he laughed some more and skipped around. "Poor thing, poor thing, poor thing," he chanted as she flipped a lever and lowered a chain, laughing as he did. "Poor things was lost and all alone, without a friend in the world, I found the pretty poor thing."

"What's going-"

"On?" he finished Robin's sentence.

Ravens eyes then widened.

"He's a-"

"Mind reader!" He finished her sentence laughing. "Yes, yes, very good, very good, young one."

"A villain who reads minds-"

"And can _read_ you're every move." The man gave a wicked stare at the team with his eyes, but his grin was that of the Cheshire Cat. "Ah, here comes the poor thing."

"Thing?" Raven questioned. "You have a person?"

"Poor thing, poor thing, poor thing," the chain lowered to reveal an unconscious girl. Her head hung low and her hair covered her face from sight. "Poor thing, poor thing."

"Cyborg, do you know who that is?" Robin sent a questioning look at his friend.

"No man, not anyone I-"

"Yes you do!" the man yelled. "She knows you well Machine Man, poor thing." He sighed.

"Look man, just let the girl-"

"Go?" he laughed spinning around. "Don't you want to know who she is? Are you not the least bit curios?"

"Show her to us, let her go!" Robin commanded going into a fighting stance.

The crazed Victorian man reached his hand out and lifted the girls chin.

Cyborg sucked in his breath at the girls face, no, not a girl, a young woman. He knew, even with her eyes closed, he knew who she was.

"Ah, old memories swarm your head Machine Man."

"Cyborg?" BB looked at his friend.

"LET HER GO!" Cyborg yelled out. "I don't know how you got to her or how you even _knew_ about her, but let her go. Now!" he aimed his cannon at the man with rage in his eyes.

"I did not find her, she found me, so why should I let her go? As you Americans say, 'Finders keepers'!" he giggled, yes, giggled.

"Enough, Titans go!" Robin called as he charged at the man.

On that command everyone sprang forward, Beast Boy leapt at the man as a panther. The Victorian took a giant step to the side and BB missed him by a mile and ended up landing in a pile of bricks.

"Five against one, well that's not fair." He clapped his hands three times and these shadow-like minions came out of nowhere.

"Raven, Star, take care of the shadows!" Robin yelled out as he went to fight the Victorian hand to hand.

The two females nodded and went to work on taking care of the shadow minions.

With every punch Robin threw the villain was able to dodge them. Swaying left and right and up and down, dodging kicks and punches and Robins staff.

The man laughed and took off his hat; he pulled out a deck of cards and same dark blue powder. He blew the powder onto Robin who coughed as the blue substance filled his lungs. After the smoke cleared Robin looked around and smirked at the man who had placed his hat back on his head.

"Looks like your dust didn't work." The man showed off his Cheshire Cat grin again and pointed down laughing.

Robin looked down and gasped. The beam he had been standing now had a hole in it, right under him. He hovered there for a second before plummeting to the ground. BB came to his rescue by turning into a giant bird and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Oh, bollox!" the man cursed. "AH!" he shrieked as his hat was blasted off by a smirking Cyborg. "My hat!" he glared at the lot. "Fine, you lot want her, come and get her!" he yelled before cutting the chain loose and letting her fall.

"I got her!" BB yelled as the others went to charge at the man.

The Victorian dressed man threw down some purple powered and disappeared without a trace.

"Ugh." Beast Boy grunted as he caught the small girl in his arms.

"Great, he disappears to." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Guys!" BB called out to his friends as they came and surrounded him. "What do we do with her?" he looked at them.

"Beast Boy, what is that on your clothes?" Starfire asked.

BB looked down and gasped. Blood had covered his shirt.

"Let me see her." Robin turned her over to reveal a huge gash on the girls head.

"Ouch." Raven winced.

"We need to get her back to the tower so I can fix her." Everyone turned to Cyborg. He walked over and lifted her from Robin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Titans Tower**

Cyborg looked down at the girl sleeping in the plain white bed. She had golden copper skin and long deep brown mahogany locks that fell in waves down to her elbows. Cyborg also notices that she had a nice hourglass figure. He shook his head to keep those thoughts away, but as he looked over her face he couldn't help but smile a little. Sin was here, his best friend, His best friend that seemed to not have grown an inch. Sin looked to be about 5'2, which she was. Cyborg let out a small chuckle, the feisty little Italian was always picked on for her height, but she always fought back.

Cyborg hesitantly reach out a hand and was about to touch her face when he heard the door open.

"Cyborg?" Robin stepped in.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

"She's so small, so fragile; I don't understand why she came and found me." He shook his head looking at her.

"Cyborg, I'm asking as a leader and as a friend, what is the connection between the two of you?"

"She was my best friend growing up man, she-" Cyborg stopped short and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me now," he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "So, what's her name?"

"Symphony," Cyborg said before leaving the room. "I need some air."

Robin turned back and took a quick look at the girl lying in the bed before leaving the room as well.

**Titans Main Room**

The doors to the main room opened causing the three titans inside to look up.

"Robin!" Starfire chimed. "How is our new friend?" she smiled brightly causing Robin to flush a bit.

"Still knocked out, Cyborg fixed up her head though."

"So, does our guest have a name?" Raven looked up from her book.

"Symphony."

"Symphony?" Raven cocked an eyebrow at the name.

"Yeah, that's all Cyborg would tell me, but from the way he was acting he must have some sort of history with her."

"Well that freaky Mod-Mumbo man said that she was looking for Cy." BB said, waving his fingers all spooky like when he mentioned the new villain the team had encountered.

"Oh, I do hope our new friend will awake soon." Starfire said with worried eyes.

"Don't worry Star, I'm sure she will."

"I am going to go and visit, I would hate for her to awake and be alone in a strange place." Star then flew out of the room.

**Cyborg's room**

Cyborg sat at the desk in his room with his head in his hands.

"What are you doing here Sin? How did you find me?" _Stupid question man, she probably saw you on TV at some point. _"Well then, how did you know it was me?" _There ain't that many half man half machines running around dude._

Cyborg sighed and sat up. He walked over to a small safe in his room that was hidden in the floor. He pulled out a key from a small storage compartment he had hidden on his 'person'. The safe was the only low tech thing in the whole room. He put the key in and unlocked the safe. Inside was an old shoe box, he lifted the lid and pulled out a couple of old worn pictures, pictures of his past, his past friends, his past body, his past life. He looked through them and smiled softly. His favorite was one of Sin and himself. He was holding a trophy and Sin had jumped up on his side and kissing his cheek.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head as he placed the pictures back in the box and hid them from the light of day once more.

**Titans Medical Wing**

Starfire walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I do not know who you are or how you came here, but you must wake up soon. You have my friend Cyborg most worried." The girl continued to lie still. "He has been acting strange since your arrival, he has become very quiet and serious." She looked down at the girl. "He said your name was Symphony, Symphony I wish for you to awake soon."

"Hmm," Starfire gasped and a huge smile appeared on her face as Symphony began to stir. "Hmm, Vic…" she trailed off mumbling.

"Oh! I must get Cyborg!" Star then flew out of the room in a hurry.

/

That's it for now!

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Teen Titans. I do, however, own my OC's.

OK, on with the second chapter!

**Thank you to all who reviewed on the first chapter! ^_^ **

**ALSO!** I know I said before that this was after the Tokyo movie. I decided that it now is not!

Another also, sorry it took so long!

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Other POV**

Starfire flew into the titan's main room in a tizzy, looking around frantically.

"Uh, Star, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked as Starfire lifted him up from the couch, looking around underneath him before setting him back down.

"I have been looking _everywhere_ for friend Cyborg but I cannot seem to find him!" she turned to the team. "I have checked the garage, the gym, and his room," she listed on her fingers. "His friend is awakening and I am sure he would want to be there!"

Robin turned to the three. "You all go to the infirmary, I'll find Cyborg."

So Robin went one way and the trio went another.

It was all so strange to Robin. It never once crossed his mind that someone from Cyborg's past could show up. Then again, people from his other teammates had shown up, Starfire's sister, Ravens father, and the Doom Patrol for Beast Boy.

Robin rounded a corner as he made his was towards the roof.

Cyborg was just as secretive about his past as Robin was about his.

_What makes this girl so special? _He wondered as he ascended the stairs to the roof. _What made her such a valuable target, other than the fact she knew Cyborg._ It was all a puzzle to Robin and it was driving him up a wall.

He wanted answers, he wanted them from this girl and he wanted them from Cyborg.

_Getting him to open up is going to be a mission all on its own._

Robin opened the door to the roof to find Cyborg just standing there, looking out onto the city.

"Is she ok?" Cyborg turned to his friend.

"Starfire says she's waking up." Cyborg nodded.

"Alright then."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…_**Symphony's Dream/Flashback…**_

I was back at school. Sitting in the lounge, studying.

"Sin! Can you believe this?" my friend burst into the room. "I mean, I've know about them but I've never really _known_ about them and they were just in Cali, in Sacramento and- Sin, are you even listening to me?" when I didn't respond she flicked me, quite aggressively, on the head.

"Ow," I muttered looking up at her. "What do you want from me?" she rolled her eyes.

"What's got you so damn preoccupied?" I held up my statistics book with a lopsided smile.

Lizzy made a disgusted face. "Sorry I asked." I laughed as a swarm of people came in talking loudly to each other and turning the lounge TV on full blast.

"Rude much?" I glared at the group before returning to my book.

"Did you really not hear a word I said?"

"…What?" I asked looking up from my book again.

She groaned and ripped the book from my hands, holding it above my head. "Hey!" I pouted.

"Listen, just one second," she held a finger up. "The Teen Titans-"

"The who?" Lizzy scoffed.

"That group of teenage superheroes? The ones from Jump City, (**AN: they are in Jump City right? Also can anyone tell me what state that's in? Some sites say California, other say New York…Help please!),** fought some loser called Control Freak just a few hours ago in Sacramento!" I sighed, wanting my book back.

"…and I should care about this because…?" I asked reaching for my book that Lizzy rose even more out my reach.

"Because- oh look they're on TV!" she shouted pointing. "Look Sin!"

I looked up at the TV; the camera was panning the team of oddly dressed teenagers.

"Look," Lizzy pointed. "That's Robin, isn't he cute? Starfire, she's like this laser beam shooting chick, Raven, personally I think she's kinda creepy, Beast Boy, isn't he handsome…" I rolled my eyes and turned to look out one of the windows, this whole superhero thing bored me. "…and that's Cyborg, this big robot guy," my eyes widened as my head snapped to the TV screen, I squinted my eyes at the picture and stood up.

The camera was showing _Cyborg_ waving to the crowed with a huge smile on his face; apparently he played a big part in taking down this 'Control Freak'.

"Victor…" I whispered, gazing at the television.

"What?" Liz asked at my side.

"It's nothing Liz," I snatched my book out of her hands. "This whole thing is just stupid." I bit my lip as I walked out of the room.

"…_you have my friend Cyborg most worried…"_

"_Hmm..."_ I wondered. Whose voice is that?

"…_Symphony I wish for you to awake soon…"_

"_hmm…Vic…"_

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

I felt myself being pulled out of sleep and I could feel someone's eyes on me. I hated that feeling.

"She senses out presence," a dull voice spoke. "I'm going to get the pain killers." I heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

I let out a long sigh and opened my eyes. I tried to sit up, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, firmly, yet softly, push me back down.

"I wouldn't do that, you where hit on the head pretty hard." As if on cue my head started pounding.

I let out a chuckle. "No kidding," I said quietly. My hand went to my head as I rubbed the sore spot a little. I felt a bandage over it and followed the wrapping with my hands and noticed that the bandaged wrapped around my entire head, almost like a head band.

I looked up to see a green boy standing next to the bed smiling, I'm guessing at my sense of humor.

"I've seen your face before," I said in a voice just barely above a whisper. "On TV, you where in Sacramento," my head was throbbing as I spoke. "Ow," I grabbed my head. "Beast Boy, right?" he nodded, the smile still on his face. _He smiles a lot._

"Are you from Sacramento?"

"No, Jersey, but I go to school in California, I go to Berkley."

He was about to respond when a girl with almost grey skin and dark hair walked into the room.

"Here are some painkillers." I felt the bed move as the upper half was raised so I was sitting up and a glass of water levitated in front of me along with two small pills. I took the glass in one hand and the pills in the other. I swallowed the pills and then looked at the strange girl.

"You're… Raven?" she nodded and three more people piled into the room, Victor being one of them.

"Hi, I'm Robin," he gave me a small smile. "I know you just woke up, but I have to know if you remember the name of the man who attacked you." I shook my head.

"He never said his name." Robin looked to Raven who nodded.

"She's telling the truth."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Sure, I'm on fall break and I came here to find Vi-," I paused and took a breath. "Cyborg… when I got off the bus he was just there…" I continued my story as the rest of the titans listened intently. "…after a bit I began to think he was some mentally ill person and I tried to just walk away, but I guess he hit me with something because I blacked out after that."

"Well, he obviously wanted you to get our attention and he needs you because of your," Robin paused. "Connection to Cyborg, I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay?"

"Well I-"

"You'll be staying here so we can keep an eye on you." I just blinked and nodded.

"How wonderful, a new friend!" a girl dressed in purple came over to the left side of the bed. "We can do the shopping, and the painting of each other's nails, oh! And the talking of boys!" I let out a small laugh.

"Sure," I giggled. "I'll go shopping with you." She squealed and hugged me.

"Whoa!" I gasped looking over her shoulder at Robin. "She's strong." Robin gave a half smile.

"Uh, Starfire…" Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," she let go of me, blushing. "Sorry."

"It's ok." I smiled at her. _She's almost like a little kid._

"How's your head?" I looked up at Victor.

"It hurts a bit." He did his best not to make eye contact with me.

"I'd like to check your bandages." I nodded. The rest of the titans left and it was just Victor and I. Alone.

He walked over and started un-wrapping my head. I stared straight ahead.

It was silent. Dead silent. I could just feel the awkward tension coming off of Vic. I let out a heavy sigh.

"We've known each other how long, and you won't even make eye contact with me?" Vic paused for a bit before continuing to take off the bandage.

"Sin, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" I questioned. "I missed my friend," I sighed. "If you still even consider me one," I winced as he pulled the gauze off the wound. "Ouch." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I felt a cold sensation under my chin, lifting my head up, coming face to face with Vic. His mechanical hand rested softly under my chin.

"Of course you are."

"Why did you stay away so long?" I asked while we still had eye contact. Vic sighed.

"Sin, look at you, you come here looking for me and in less than five seconds you get attacked…and all because you knew me!" he brushed my bangs out of my face. "I missed you to, half of me is happy you're here and the other half of me has half a mind to send your ass back home." He started to re-wrap my head.

"Well, according to Robin you're going to be stuck with me for a whi-_ouch_!" I hissed, and my hand went flying up to rub the tender spot.

"Sorry."

"It's o-" I yawned. "Okay." I was suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"It looks like those painkillers are kicking in." my eyes started to feel heavy, I tried to fight it but was quickly failing. "Come on." I heard Cyborg say as I felt myself being lifted from the bed.

"Hey, what'er ya-"

"I'm taking you to your room, so you don't have to sleep in the infirmary," he spoke softly. "Besides, I'm sure the bed in your room will be much more comfortable than this one."

"M'kay." Was the last word I spoke before I drifted off.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Cyborg's POV**

I watched as Sin fought a losing battled with the painkillers to stay awake. I shook my head slightly, "Come on." I spoke to her as I lifted her off the bed.

"Hey, what'er ya-" she slurred.

"I'm taking you to your room, so you don't have to sleep in the infirmary," I explained to her, softly. "Besides, I'm sure the bed in your room will be much more comfortable than this one."

"M'kay." She whispered as she fell asleep in my arms.

_She's so small, so tiny; I don't know what to do with. I can't watch her twenty-four seven, though I would like to. _I sighed. _I'm not gonna lie to you Sin, you're just as sweet ,caring, and understanding as the day I met you and the day I had to leave you. I wish I could just put you in a box like I do with the pictures, at least then I would always know where you were and know you where safe._ I shook my head, "Pull it together man."

I carried her out of the room and saw BB standing there.

"Wow, those painkillers sure worked fast." He said looking her over.

"So what room is she going to?" BB looked up at me with a stone expression.

"This way." He said and started moving down the hallway.

I followed BB through the hallways of the tower. About halfway through the walk, I started to recognize the path we were taking… _What are we doing down this wing of the tower? There's only one room down he-…_ and where we were going.

"Beast Bo-"

"It's the only room that's ready," he sighed. "And besides, she's your friend." He gave me a small some which I returned.

"Thanks man."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Here," I said stopping in front of _the_ room, _Terra's_ room, Terras _old_ room.

I watched as Cy entered the room, I followed behind him and stood in the doorway. I couldn't bring myself to actually walk inside it. I watched as he pulled back the blankets and gently place Symphony in the bed.

_He's so careful with her…I hope he knows how lucky he is. How lucky he is to have someone who missed him, someone who cares enough about him to find him. _

I leaned against the doorframe.

_Yeah, I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it! I have been Cy's best friend for a really, really, long time and I barely knew anything about him, let alone his past._

I watched as he stood back and stared at her.

I have never, and I mean never _ever_, seen Cyborg like this…like, vulnerable.

"Cy," he looked over at me. "She'll be fine, let's go play some videogames?" I offered with a friendly smile, which he returned.

He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder as we turned and left the room.

"So, I beat your high score."

"Sure you did." He smirked. I stopped and frowned.

"No really, I did, I swear!" I yelled, catching up to him.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Other POV**

"So, what do you think of Cyborg's… _friend_?" Raven asked Robin as they walked back to the main room in Titans Tower.

"What do you think?" Robin countered.

Raven took a moment to respond. "I couldn't sense anything bad about her, but she is hiding something." They turned a corner. "I can't figure out what it is though."

"What about Cyborg?"

"Her presences isn't easy on him, I've never sensed him this way." Raven pulled her hood back. "I sensed that he was both open and closed at the same time, it's a peculiar thing to feel, especially from Cyborg."

"Both open and closed?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"It's almost as if I can sense all his emotions, but at the same time I can't." She paused. "Almost like being in some sort of limbo." Robin still looked slightly confused. Raven sighed irritably.

"Her presence makes him feel happy…so implausibly happy, but before the emotion has anytime to grow it diminishes, like-"

"Like he's holding back." Robin answered and Raven nodded.

"Cyborg has a lot on his plate," they walked into the main room to find Beast Boy upside-down on the couch playing some sort of game and Cyborg getting his usual 'snackage'. "Literally," Raven added, looking at the mountain of food on his plate that he was carrying back to the couch.

Raven glided over to the couch to stare at Beast Boy who was so entranced by the game that he didn't even notice there was a drip of drool sliding down his chin.

"Uh," she poked Beast Boy. "What's wrong with him?"

"He thought be beat my high score." Cyborg scoffed before stuffing half a sandwich in his mouth.

"HEY!" BB snapped out of his trance to glare at his mechanical friend. "I almost did, I was only off by _one point_!" Cyborg shrugged and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I will never comprehend your fixation with this." She shook her head, walking away.

"Game over." "WHAT!" Beast Boy's head snapped to the TV screen.

"Game Over, final score fifty-five thousand four hundred and thirty two." The screen flashed the score in bright, red numbers.

"No," Beast Boy stared at the screen. "No, no, no, no, _no_, I only had my head turned for one second!"

"Bo-yah!" Cyborg yelled in BB's face. "Still the resident champ!"

"Yeah, by one lousy point." Beast Boy pouted.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

…_**Later…**_

"Friends, what are we going to prepare for dinner?" Starfire asked the team as she sat down next to Robin on the couch.

"Dinner?" Beast Boy glanced at the clock that read five-thirty, his stomach growled. "Good question Star, so what's on the menu tonight?"

"No clue." Raven spoke, looking up from her book.

"Oh, I know!" Starfires face lit up. "I could make her a dish symbolizing friendship from my home planet!"

"_**No**_!" Starfire looked hurt.

"Uh," BB started. "What we mean Star, is that, uh- we should probably have something more-"

"Recognizable." Robin finished for Beast Boy.

"How about pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"That works." BB smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Rabin agreed and Starfire nodded.

"Why not?" Raven shrugged.

"So," Robin grabbed the phone. "What are we ordering?"

"Plain." Raven answered, poking her head out of her book.

"Tofu!" "Meat lovers!"

"Dude!" BB glared at Cyborg. "Tofu!"

"." Cy smirked.

"_To-fu_!"

"Extra cheese with mayonnaise, pickles, and the meat of a pig." Starfire smiled as the team gave her weird glances.

"What does Symphony like?" Robin asked, turning to Cyborg.

Cyborg shifted a little and answered. "Hawaiian, if I remember correctly."

"Alright then." Robin ordered the pizzas.

After about ten minutes Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy went to pick up the pizzas, leaving Starfire and Raven to take care of the tower.

"Raven, I will prepare the table for dinner, can you go and wake our new friend?" Raven sighed.

"Sure."

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

**Sin's POV**

I woke up staring at a wall. A very pretty wall actually, it looked like there were brown mountains painted on and a starry night sky above them. I sat up and stretched.

"Ugh, how long have I been sleeping?" I wondered aloud.

I looked out the window and saw it was sunset as an orange light poured into the room.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and saw that my purse was on the dresser. _ My luggage…_

"My luggage!" I started to freak out. _I left it on the bus; I hope the station has it or something. I'll have to ask someone if I can call…_

_**Knock, knock…**_

"Yes?" the door opened to reveal Raven.

"Dinners almost here and don't worry, the bus station found your luggage." Raven came into the room. "The boys are picking it up."

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile, she nodded her head.

"Well, let's go."

We walked out of the room and down the hallway in silence. I hated uncomfortable silences.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what sort of powers do you have?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You've really never heard of us?" I shook my head.

"Well, I'm an empath,empathy is the capacity to recognize and, to some extent, share feelings." I nodded, signaling to her that I understood. "I can teleport and control my "soul-self," which can fight physically, as well as act as my eyes and ears away from my body."

"That's incredible, and using your powers for good, you truly have a gift." She gave me a small smile.

"A gift huh? Thanks." She rubbed her arm. "I've never thought of it that way."

"That's understandable, you seem like a dark person, but because of what you do, how you use your powers," I paused. "They are life a gift, you have been gifted with them and they are like your gift to the world when you fight against evil." I apprehensively placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you are a _good_ person Raven."

"So, you knew Cyborg before he was a…robot."

"Yeah." I stiffened. "I knew him before the accident."

"I see." Raven looked just as uncomfortable asking about Cyborg as much as I was uncomfortable talking about him.

"Look, I just miss my friend, I miss him a lot." I spoke quickly. "Ever since he's been gone, it's like he took a chuck of me with him, I've just missed him." Raven nodded.

"We don't have to talk about it and don't let Robin pressure you into anything, he can be hard to handle at times, but he means well." I nodded. "Here's the main room." A ruckus sounded from inside. "And its sounds likes the guys are back."

We entered the room to see all of the pizzas set out and everyone digging in.

"There you two are." Robin smiled.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't show, didja get lost?" Beast Boy laughed. Raven then enchanted his pizza and stuffed it in his mouth, shutting him up.

"That's better." I laughed and Raven let out a small chuckle.

"Friend, please, take a plate and choose the pie of your liking!" Starfire smiled.

So, I grabbed a plate and I saw the Hawaiian pizza.

"Yum, my favorite." I grabbed two slices.

"Good thing Cy remembered." BB nudged his friend.

"Thanks." I said taking a seat next to him.

"No problem." He said, flashing me a smile.

I felt myself heating up. _Only you could make me blush Victor, only you…_

:":":":":":":":":"::::":"::":":"::":":"

That's it for now, tell me what you think!


End file.
